Digimon Frontier: Zombie Apocalypse
by Hipster Spork
Summary: They try to survive a zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter One

**Digimon Frontier: Zombie Apocalypse **

written by: Hipster Spork

_Chapter One: In Which Takuya Proves to be a Complete Idiot_

It was a gloomy day in the Digital World. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the clouds drifted slowly across the sky. Their dark gray shade threatened rain, making the cool air smell moist. A light breeze blew through the trees, causing their leaves to quiver and shake in the gentle wind.

Takuya shivered slightly, rubbing his arms in an effort to warm them, as he gazed over at the others attempting to gather wood for a fire. He hopped down from his place in a tree and walked over to them.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping watch?" A grumpy-looking Kouji asked.

Takuya smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I got bored?" He chuckled nervously.

Kouji gave him a look then sighed. "You dunderhead." He muttered, rolling his eyes, as he stalked off to take over the watch.

Takuya was tempted to thank him but opted not to because Kouji might hit him. He began gathering twigs instead. He might as well help with the fire, right? After filling his arms with the sticks, he brought them over to the pile the rest of the group had started.

"Well that should be enough. Takuya, can you start the fire while we go search for dinner?" Izumi asked him, dumping more wood onto the pile.

"Uh. . .sure!" Takuya smiled and sat down.

Taking two twigs in his hands, he tried to get a spark. One of the small pieces of wood snapped when he accidently pressed too hard. He threw it behind him and grabbed another. After about five or six more attempts, he was about to give up; then he got an idea.

"Screw this!" he exclaimed, standing. "Execute! Spirit evolution!"

In a flash of data, he became Agunimon.

"Pyro Darts!"

The small shots of fire hit the wood and soon a nice fire was burning brightly. Takuya smiled smugly, quite proud of his work as he de-digivolved. Then the clouds decided to burst and rain showered down on the camp, effectively putting out the fire.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted to the sky, hands gripping his hair.

He heard soft laughter behind him. Turning, he saw Kouji trying to hide his chuckling but failing miserably. He sent a glare towards the blue-haired boy and stuck out his tongue childishly. Kouji continued his snickering.

"Shut up, Kouji!" Takuya yelled, "It's not funny!"

"What's not funny?" Junpei and Tomoki were heading towards them, soaking wet but carrying meat apples, with Izumi and the digimon not far behind.

"Takky's upset because the rain put his fire out." Kouji smirked.

They all gathered under the protection of a nearby tree, its leaves were large enough to shield them from the water falling from the sky. They distributed the meat apples amongst themselves, eating them raw as they didn't have a fire. They didn't taste great but at least it was nourishment for their rumbling tummies. After finishing his own, Bokomon pulled out his book and began flipping through the pages, Patamon sitting atop his head.

"Whatcha doin Papamom?" the orange digimon asked.

"Well, since Lucemon appeared, I've been trying to find out more information but there doesn't seem to be much so I'm looking for any clues on where to go next." Bokomon explained, his lips curling down into a frown.

"We could go ask Lucemon about himself." Neemon suggested.

"Idiot! Why would we do that?" Bokomon snapped, tugging harshly on the waistband of the other's red pants.

Neemon let out a yelp and held his pants protectively. The rest of the gang laughed at the digimon's antics. Takuya looked out at the rain. It seemed to be letting up a bit. Perhaps they'd be able to carry on soon. He stood and turned to tell the others but an unexpected attack stopped him. Kouji tackled him out of the way just in time. He was muddy now but otherwise unharmed. The two boys rose, pulling out their D-Tectors, ready to fight. Dynasmon and Crusadermon were flying in the air, chuckling. With a cry, Takuya Unified Evolved into EmperorGreymon and Kouji evolved into MagnaGarurumon.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!"

The blast of fire was blocked by Dynasmon, who sent his own attack in response. Takuya barely dodged it. He hoped Kouji was doing better than he was against Crusadermon. He looked over to his friend for a only a second but it distracted him long enough to get hit by Dynasmon's Dragon Thrower full force. He crashed to the ground, his fractal code appearing around him.

"Fist of Athena!"

Kouji was hit and landed next to him, de-digivolving. Their friends rushed to their side, worried. Dynasmon and Crusadermon hovered above them. They were chuckling.

"Is that all the fight you have? How disappointing." Crusadermon scoffed.

"Not that it matters, we've been ordered to send you faraway so you can't get in the way." Dynasmon declared.

The digidestined looked at them, confused. Before they could question the words, a purple haze surrounded them. Takuya suddenly felt like he was falling. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. He groped around trying in vain to find his friends. He attempted to call out to them but his voice wasn't working. He reached out once more, and finding something solid, gripped it for dear life.

When Takuya awoke, he felt very groggy. His hand was still clenched tightly to whatever he had grabbed. Wherever he was, it sure was bright.

"Oi, you gonna get off me?" A gruff voice asked.

Takuya now realized what he was sitting upon. It was Kouji. He had found Kouji's hand in the darkness. Blushing a light pink, he let go of the other and moved off of him. The others slowly awoke as well and they grouped together. Bokomon pulled out his book, searching for an answer as to what had happened. Finding none, he sighed and put it away. He sat glumly on the floor next to Patamon and Neemon. Takuya looked around. The surroundings seemed strangely familiar.

"Hey, this is a train station!" Tomoki exclaimed.

"And not just any station, it's Shibuya!" Izumi said excitedly.

Takuya nearly burst with joy. He jumped up and down, pumping a fist into the air. He dismissed the negative thoughts of how this could all be an illusion and began to shout loudly.

"We're home! We're home! And I'm me this time!"

That comment earned him blank stares from the others. They seemed confused. Right, they didn't know he had traveled home as Flamemon. He smiled, ignoring their stares and began trotting up the nearby stairs, excited of the prospect of seeing his family again.

"Hey wait for us, Takky!" Junpei called to him.

They followed him through the station. It was strangely quiet and empty. Shibuya Station was always busy. Maybe this really was an illusion. Takuya shooed the negative notions away, trying to think optimistically.

"Where is everyone? It's so. . . empty. Normally it's bustling with people, right?" Izumi said, looking around cautiously. "Maybe this is some sort of trap?"

"Nah, can't be, nothing's attacked us yet." Junpei replied, a large grin on his face. "Let's just be happy we're home, okay?"

Um. . .hey guys. . ." A small murmur interrupted them. "What's that over there?"

Kouichi pointed out something a little ways away. They neared it warily. Once they got close enough they peered closely. It was what appeared to be a dead, decaying, bloody corpse. That was what they thought, that is, until it moved.

_**TO BE CONTINUED. . .maybe**_

**A/N: So, this story just came into my head and wouldn't leave. I have absolutely no clue where I'm going with this. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two: Dangerous Territory_

"Aaaaaaaah!" They screamed, jumping back.

The thing began to rise but was stopped when Takuya began beating hitting it violently on the head with his D-Tector. The corpse stopped moving completely and fell back to the ground with a thud. The others stared at their leader, who was breathing heavily from the sudden over-exertion, blankly, in shock. Takuya slipped his D-Tector back into his pocket, after wiping it off on his pants.

"What the hell _was_ that?!" he questioned.

"It looked like. . .like. . .a zombie!" Tomoki cried, trembling slightly.

They all looked at each other, fear in their eyes. What in the world was going on?! Patamon was hiding in Bokomon's haramaki, quivering like Tomoki, and Neemon was hiding behind the bookworm digimon. Suddenly, they heard a chorus of moans and groans coming from behind them. They turned to see a horde of the undead approaching from a distance. They were advancing quickly upon them.

"We should get out of here." Kouji stated.

"Probably. Let's go!" Takuya replied, beginning to run off.

They all dashed out of the station and searched for a place to hide from their pursuers. Takuya led the way, running as fast as he could. They were pelting down the road, when Takuya suddenly stopped. They were in a familiar neighborhood. With a shout he directed them to a particular house on their right. They entered through the dented doorway and stopped for breath.

Huffing, Takuya looked around his home. Everything was trashed and the pictures on the wall were missing. He guessed his family had left in a hurry from the way things were. Other things in the home were probably gone too.

They sat on the couch and surrounding chairs, hoping they were safe for now from the zombies that had apparently taken over their town from what they had seen.

"So, does anyone have any clue what the hell is going on?" Kouji asked.

"To put it simply, no." Junpei answered, sighing.

Bokomon began to pull out his book but Izumi stopped him.

"I don't think you're gonna find any helpful information in there. This isn't the Digital World anymore." She said.

"Well we still should try to figure out what's happened here at least." Kouichi said.

"Obviously a Zombie Apocalypse." Takuya said, "And we're the only survivors!"

"You don't know that, idiot. Just because we haven't seen anyone yet doesn't mean they're all dead." Kouji explained.

"Then let's go find them!" Takuya exclaimed.

"That would be suicide! We don't even have anything to defend ourselves!" Kouji yelled.

"We have our spirits don't we?! They should be more than enough protection!" Takuya argued.

"We're not in the Digital World anymore, Takuya! We don't even know if they'll work here!"

"Well then let's find out!"

Takuya pulled out his D-Tector and raised it in the air.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" He shouted.

Nothing happened, much to Takuya's disappointment. They really were defenseless here. Unless they could find weapons or something. But then they'd have to learn to use them and without anyone to teach them, they were screwed.

"Oh my god we're gonna die!" Takuya flipped out, "I don't wanna die yet, I haven't gotten to win the soccer championship yet or go to high school! I'm too young to die!"

"Takuya, calm down. We're not going to die." Kouji said, putting his hands on the other boy's shoulders, "We're going to survive and go back and save the Digital World."

"How are we gonna get out of this?! We have no weapons or supplies and we don't really know how to fight without our spirits. We're only kids!"

Takuya dropped to his knees, all hope lost, looking dejected. Kouji patted his head in an attempt to soothe him. The others all had the same hopeless look on their faces. If their leader had even given up, they wouldn't get anywhere and would die for sure!

"Guys, we can't just sit here and wait! We have to be proactive and gather information and supplies. If we work as a team, we can do this!" Kouji said, trying to motivate his teammates.

This seemed to rouse them from their depression and a hopeful glimmer reappeared in Takuya's eyes. He stood and began making a plan.

"Okay, we need like food and stuff." Takuya began, "I think if we split into two teams, we should be able to get it done. Though someone needs to stay behind to protect the base."

"Well, who should stay?" Junpei asked. "I ain't staying, I wanna go on the mission."

"The digimon should probably stay behind. . .and Tomoki since he's so much younger."

"I'll stay behind as well, to help Tomoki." Kouichi volunteered.

"Okay that leaves four of us. Who wants to go with whom?" Takuya asked.

"I'll go with Zoe!" Junpei exclaimed immediately.

"Okay, we've got our teams, now we need to figure out where we're gonna get supplies."

"Anyone got a map?" Kouji asked.

"I think there's one somewhere in here." Takuya said, looking around, "I'll go look, be right back."

Takuya was gone for a few moments. The rest of the gang waited patiently for his return. He entered back into the room, triumphantly carrying a map of Shibuya. He set it down on the coffee table and spread it out. It seemed he had also grabbed a pen on his way back. He began circling various things and drawing lines along streets connecting them. When he was finished he stepped back to let everyone see.

"Will this work?"

"Takuya, why'd you make it so complicated?" Izumi asked.

"It's not! It's really simple. Team 1, Kouji and me, will go to here, then make our way to the mall to get stuff then go way over here to the police station. While we're doing that, Team two will go to the grocery store and the hospital to get food and medicine stuff."

"What's this line to the school for and these scribbles then?" Kouji questioned, pointing to the line in question.

"Oh yeah, first we'll go to the school for, you know, paper and bags and stuff, then we'll come back here to Home Base. We'll need something to carry stuff in."

"Wow Takuya, you actually thought something through." Kouji chuckled.

"I think stuff through all the time!" Takuya shouted.

"Yeah, like when?" Kouji countered.

"There was that one. . .when. . .I. . .fine I don't really think stuff through. But that's not important right now!"

"Well, if we're gonna do it, we might as well do it now." Izumi stated, "Let's go."

**A/N: Yay! They finally get to fight some Zombies! And Takuya made a plan that might work maybe. Anyways, hope you like chapter 2, please R&R!**


End file.
